Bella's Favorite Tunes
by ShimmerandShine29
Summary: A collection of little, somewhat fluffy stories of Bella and Edward. Each has Bella or Edward singing one of their favorite songs. First fanfic,i at least think it's better than it sounds. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1: Thriller

**_Bella's Favorite Tunes: Chapter 1_**

* * *

"'_Cause this is thrillerrrrrrrrrrr, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thrillerrrrrrrrrr, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller toniiiiiggghhhhtttt_", I screeched at the top of my lungs.

God, I love that song. How can you not, it's Michael Jackson. I was in my room waiting for Edward to come back from a much needed hunting trip. He didn't want to leave me at first, and I have to admit, neither did I. But after seeing venom drip from his mouth when he looked at me yesterday, I had a little change of heart.

Don't get me wrong, I never liked being away from him. But I have learned from past experiences that hungry Edward= grouchy Edward, grouchy Edward=grouchy Bella, and grouchy Bella= raising hell on earth.

Charlie was gone for an entire week on a fishing trip. He had missed the last two weekends because of me being grounded and he wanted to make sure I didn't get into any trouble, so Billy suggested a week-long trip to make up for it.

So, here I was, alone in my car, driving lord knows where, and blasting thriller from my speakers. I felt selfish at first for even allowing Edward to install a brand new stereo system into my truck, decked out with every Apple device you can imagine. But hey, a girl can get spoiled every once in a while, right? So, why not take full advantage of my new iPod as well, also a gift from Edward. Well, technically it was from Rosalie, as an apology for being, and I quote, "a total blonde bimbo bitch." Of course I pretended like I had no idea what she was talking about. I mean, what am I going to say? "Yeah, you were. And no, I still hate you." I have more manners than that. But she was becoming a lot nicer lately, and I could see us becoming friends in the future. Maybe not as close as Alice and I, but definitely closer than we were now.

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_"

I continued singing Thriller at the top of my lungs, when I heard a very loud screeching noise and a very big bump. _Hmmm…I don't remember that part of the song_, I thought. Just as that thought terminated, I realized that my truck was no longer moving. _Awwwww, shit. Why does this crap always happen to me? _So, I tried restarting and pulling over, but to no avail. I normally wouldn't get so frustrated, but the fact that it was raining so hard that I couldn't see two inches in front of me kind of made me a little touchy. Only one option left. _Damn, I know this is going to happen so why don't I ever keep extra clothes in here. _

So I got out of my truck and commenced my attempt to push my truck to the side of the road. To keep myself motivated and distracted from the strain of pushing a gigantic piece of useless metal, I proceeded my own cover of Thriller, although it sounded even worse now that the actual music was off.

"_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your liiiiiiiife"_

OK, now I was freaking myself out. Even though Thriller was my favorite song in the history of music, it never failed to creep me out.

All thought processes were gone when I felt something brush up against my arm. _Uuuugghh, you're just crazy. Stop freaking yourself out, there's nothing there._ I felt it again. _What the fuck?_ _I _know _I felt it that time. _

I screamed and whacked it with all my might when it touched my shoulder. _Owwwwww… _"Son of a BITCH!" All of sudden it felt like I had punched a steel train.

"Bella!!! Oh my god, are you okay?", but I couldn't make out the voice because of: one-the pain, and two- the rain.

"What? Who is that?", I asked, terror and pain clearly ringing in every syllable.

Then, I found myself in the safety of my truck In rapid speed, with my eyes closed, clutching my hand.

"Bella, sweetheart, let me see your hand."

I slowly opened my eyes to find my angel sitting next to me, with horrified worry spread across his beautiful features. "Oh, Edward, it's you." I threw myself into his arms, not caring that we were both soaking wet.

"What do you mean 'it's me'? Who did you think it was?", he asked in his silky velvet voice.

"I don't know, I was just trying to move my truck and I couldn't see and then I felt something brush my arm and then I just..i don't know I just freaked out and then-" but I was cut off by a short, sweet kiss on my lips. After the ten most glorious seconds of my life, he let me go to explain.

"Bella, that was just me. I was trying to help you with it. I was on my way down the road when I saw your truck sticking out in the rain- without anyone in it. Then I realized you were trying to move it- which, by the way, I am very upset with you for risking pneumonia instead of calling me. Not to mention the risk of a hernia, and, knowing you, you could have seriously broken a rib or other major body part. What were you thinking?", his worried tone transformed into a slight anger which then turned into sympathy when he saw the relief wash across my face.

"Bella, let's get you home, OK? I need to fix your hand. I'm very proud of you, you know. You throw a mean right hook.", he laughed as he said this. "Not to mention have you change, your clothes are completely drenched. You know, in all my years of being In Forks, I have never seen it rain this hard." His expression was now thoughtful, as if trying to find a day that contradicted this statement.

"OK, you'll stay right?", I asked, the hope in my voice unmistakable.

"Umm..Bella, I don't know about that. When it's this rainy, I don't want you to be too cold-"

"I won't be!", I cut him off. If he thought he was staying anywhere else, he was severely delusional.

After a heavy sigh, he finally responded, "Ok, fine. You know I didn't have a fighting chance against that pout of yours anyway", he smiled his signature smile, _my_ smile.

As we were laying in my bed that night, I started thinking about what happened . This brought on a fit of giggles which soon became the reason for Edward's confused 'are you crazy or are you high' look I knew all too well. I told him it was nothing, that I just felt like laughing.

It was about ten minutes later, and I was on my way to dreamland, when Edward decided he needed to tell me something.

"Oh, and Bella?", he asked in his all too sexy voice.

"Yeah, babe?", I responded. At first we steered clear of the whole 'sweetie, baby, etc.' but about a year ago he called me sweetheart for the first time (that wasn't in a near death situation) and I decided that I loved it when he called me things like that. I don't know why, but it just made me feel like I was _his_, which I was. And he was _mine_.

"Do you think I'll be able to hear another rendition of Thriller from you?", he asked, a smile clearly evident in his voice.

My response was hiding my face in his chest and feeling the blush on my cheeks burn at an impossible new level.

* * *

**A/N: So whatya think? Good? Bad? Should be burned? Tell me your thoughts and any suggestions for an actual plot are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Backstreet Boy

**A/N: OK, I decided to just make these all one-shots, I have been going through the songs that I have chosen, and really none of them fit together, but they fit the stories I put them in. But, by all means, if anyone reads this and sees a possible thread to be woven with the songs to make an actual plot, I am all ears. I will probably make another story like this, except 1) it will have a plot and 2) the songs may not actually be in the story, but they will act as the heartbeat of their chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating this story, I have kind of had it on the back burner to my other story Heaven's Devil and Hell's Angel (shameless plug, I know).**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I was sitting in Bella's room, waiting for her to return from her new job. She quit Newton's a couple of weeks ago, finally coming to the realization that Mike Newton is, in fact, a perverted and slimy creep. Now, she was a waitress at the local coffee spot, 'Café Coffee.' I know, really original name, right? Well, after reading the mind of the owner, it was amazing that he even came up with _that_.

I had visited Bella on her first day last week, bringing her flowers as congratulations. I had to admit, I didn't think she would last one hour in the waitressing world, considering her favorite hobby was tripping over air. But when I walked in that day, she looked like a natural. Not once, while I was there anyway, had she fallen, tripped, or even dropped a cup. My favorite part about her new job? How incredibly adorable she looked in her white button down sweater that covered a black…er…camisole was it? Yes, I think that is what she called it. Covering her jeans to right above the end of her jean clad thighs was a black cocktail apron that tied around her waist, and her hair had been tied in a ponytail that hung low on her shoulder, exposing her beautiful neck while showing off her gorgeous mahogany silk waves. I'm sorry, did I say adorable? __ ___. _God, I miss her._

Even though it had only been a couple of hours since I had last seen her, that was far too long to go without my Bella. I needed to kill time before she got home, which was in...I looked at the clock…_47 minutes and 32 seconds! I can't wait that long! _

_You've waited one hundred and eight years, you can wait 50 more minutes, all you need to do is find something to keep yourself occupied. _

What could I do? _Let's see…you could go hunting. _No, too long and I wouldn't be able to concentrate. _You could call up Emmett for a wrestling match._ Are you kidding? That would take longer than hunting. _Hmmm…clean Bella's room for her?_ Well, she has been saying she needed to get some cleaning done…_perfect, I'll take it_. How much time do I have until she gets home? Surely that contemplation took up at least five minutes… I looked at the clock again…47 minutes and 25 seconds. _Damn the speed of vampire thinking! _

Now, where to start? I guess I could do her laundry…_umm, do you not remember when she freaked out about that last time? _Oh, true. Ok, laundry is out._ I could wash her sheets, though. She wouldn't mind that. _At vampire speed, I took off all of her bed linens and threw them in the washing machine. Unfortunately, vampire speed didn't help that of the washer, so I went back up to sit on Bella's bare mattress, pondering my next task. After about a thirty second deliberation, I finally settled on dusting every surface in her room.

_Now, if I were a duster where would I be? _

I finally found the duster in a closet downstairs, and decided it would make time pass quicker if some music was played. Grabbing Bella's new iPod, I placed it in the Doc and pressed shuffle. It took only a moment before the opening chords of the first song began to float through the air. As much as I despised the 'singers' for destroying the art of _actual_ music, I couldn't help but bop and sing to the beat.

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me _

While dusting, I started dancing like the kids nowadays do, and actually quite enjoyed it.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me _

My voice got louder and my movements got quicker, and then I remembered the music video I saw of this song.

_Every little thing  
That you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter  
If you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be _

Before I knew it I had put down the duster, and was dancing to the choreography that my perfect memory had recorded from the video as well as singing into one of Bella's hairbrushes.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look in to my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby. _

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me _

The song came to an end, as well as my performance. And it was then that I heard the applause.

Bella was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, a huge smirk on her face and trying to contain her laughter while clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh my God! I have my own Backstreet Boy!" Even though I was utterly and totally embarrassed, it was worth the beauty of Bella's smile and laughter.

"Uh, yeah…well I was cleaning and…ummm wanted some music."

She put her hands up as if surrendering, saying, "Hey, what you do on your own time—" but her thought was cut off with another round of her hysterical laughter.

In retaliation, I swept her up into my arms and pinned her to her mattress, giving her a nice, big kiss on her lovely lips.

"What are you doing home so early anyway?"

"We got let out early because the owner had to go to some kind of weird coffee owner thing, but I'm pretty sure he was lying."

"So, since your home early, what would you like to do?" I gave her a line of kisses down her jaw, waiting for her reply.

Instead of answering me, she reached her arm over and pressed the play button on the dock in one quick motion, another Backstreet Boys song sounding from the speakers.

"Take it from the top."

"_yeah_

_You are my fire_

_My one desire_

_Believe me when I say_

_That I want it that way…"_

And she burst into another round of hysterical laughter as I complied with her request.


End file.
